My dad
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Bee "Optimus is my dad..no one else's"


**Bee: Optimus is my dad...nobody else **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Bumblebee<span>_**

I watched the whole scene. We were at war. I'm so glad my father, Optimus, came back. I smiled in relief and went with Strafe.

Optimus and Grimlock rode along killing every little robot. The prime yelled as he charged.

"It's time to end this!" he yelled

Optimus jumped off of Grimlock and started stabbing and shooting each enemy. I stared in awe. He is powerful, strong; wise…this is why he is the leader.

"GRIMLOCK!" he yelled

Grimlock roared and shoots out fire. Prime jumped and back on the Grimlock. All the Autobots followed. I then noticed something…it's not good.

Galvatron yelled out and headed for Prime.

"No" I whispered

Galvatron was on top of Grimlock. Optimus took out his sword and charged towards him. Optimus couldn't get balance. Optimus threw a punch but Galvatron ducked and hit him across the face.

Optimus groans and fell all the way to the ground. He yelled out.

Grimlock stopped and tried to reach Galvatron. Grimlock yells out and transforms to robot mode. Man he is huge. Optimus got up slowly.

Grimlock hits and punches but misses Galvatron. Grimlock yells and transforms again back to dinomode.

"Galvatron" yelled Optimus

Galvatron laughed and ran towards Optimus. I went to go help but Strafe stopped me. I looked around and saw Galvatron with a gun.

He shoots hitting Grimlock on the head. Grimlock yells out and starts tumbling down. Grimlock turn his head and hits Optimus hard on the side of the head.

"NO!" I yelled

I then see dust covering the place. Grimlock had fallen. I can't see anything.

…

Galvatron laughed and went running; hiding towards the trees. Stinger nodded as he ran towards Grimlock and Optimus.

"NO!" I yelled out

Grimlock got up slowly but fell down again. I lead Strafe towards them. He transformed and looked at Grimlock.

I was shot off of Strafe. I yelled out as I fell down. Strafe roars and went down towards me.

…

"Bee…" whispered Prime

Grimlock tried to get up. Optimus then felt something grabbed him. Optimus groans and looks around but it was dark.

"Me Grimlock…hurting" whispered Grimlock

"Grimlock…I can't see anything" Optimus whispered "My head"

Optimus felt a hand. Optimus looked around but his optics is damaged by the hit.

"Dad…" someone whispered

"Bee…is that you" whispered Optimus

Stinger smiled "Yes…dad"

"Help me…up" said Optimus

"Dad…you're hurt…" said Stinger "You need to stay put"

"No…" said Optimus "I need to end this…"

"No…dad…" said Stinger as he pulled out a sword. Optimus breathes in and out as he looked around.

"Bee…you still there?" asked Optimus

"Yes…I'm right here dad" said Stinger

…..

I got up and ran towards Grimlock. I heard some groaning. I yelped and ran faster. I then stopped and looked with shock.

Stinger was rocking Optimus back and forth.

"NO!" I yelled out

"Bee…?" said Optimus

"No…I'm Bee…don't listen to him" said Stinger

"What…?" I asked

Stinger looked at me with a smile. "Don't worry dad…you are safe"

I grew angry. I yelled out but stopped when Stinger held up my dad. Optimus was groaning and hurting.

"Let him go" I said

"No…Bee…" said Stinger "He is my dad"

"No he is not!" I yelled "Dad!"

Optimus looked at me but he was hugged by Stinger. Optimus looked like his optics isn't working. We both have the same voices and style; the only difference is our color.

"Don't listen to him…stay with me dad" said Stinger

I jumped and kicked Stinger hard across the face. Stinger yelps and falls down hard. I took out my guns and started shooting. I yelled out as I hit everywhere.

I then little particles flying around. It went behind me and formed to Stinger. I gasped as he struck me on the back. I went flying forward. Stinger transformed and drives towards me.

I blocked as he jumped and transformed to hit me. I was thrown back but not as hard. I held his arms and kicked him.

We both went back and forth. Stinger does a back flip hitting me on the chin. I groaned as I flipped over and landed hard.

I groaned and looked up to Stinger.

"It's over little bug" yelled Stinger

"Bee…!" yelled Optimus

Stinger looked back at my dad.

"I'm fine dad…I'm finishing this" said Stinger with a smile. Stinger got the gun and aims at me. I closed my eyes.

"DAD…HELP!" I yelled

I then heard a yell. I looked up to see Optimus with his sword stabbed across Stinger. Stingers eyes were wide. Optimus then sliced him up.

I sighed in relief as Stinger fell to the ground. Optimus was still standing still. I got up and hugged him tight.

"Bee…?" he asked

"Yes…dad it's me…" I said "I'm right here"

I cried out as I hugged him tighter. I then looked at him.

"How did you know…it was Stinger?" I asked

"Bee…you have a special spark that I can feel" he said "Stinger had no spark…he was just plain"

I smiled "Special" I said

"Yes…" he laughed "You are my son"

I smiled and he smiled. Grimlock got up and walked towards us. I lifted Optimus on to Grimlock.

"Take him home…carefully" I said. Grimlock nodded and walked towards the base. I got on strafe. I then went flying across the air.


End file.
